


Sleep (Not) Required

by fictionxing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionxing/pseuds/fictionxing
Summary: You can't sleep and Connor keeps texting you. Instead of sleeping, you decide to respond.





	Sleep (Not) Required

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer: I have not really written in the second person before, so excuse any mistakes. Also, this was a practice piece for a longer fic I'm working on, so if it seems little shallow that's why. Enjoy the light and mindless fluff!

It had been several hours since you had decided to go to bed. At the time, you were tired… or at least, felt tired. But as soon as you laid down in bed, your mind began to wander and no matter how hard you tried to get it to calm down and let you rest, you couldn’t help but make to-do lists for what needed to be done tomorrow.

Eventually, in an effort to keep from stressing you out from all the things you needed to get done, you pulled out your phone and began to mindlessly scroll. And, to be fair, it did stop your brain from reminding you of all the things that were on the agenda tomorrow but replaced it with cat gifs and long-form articles too interesting to not read. Swiping across the glass screen of your phone you noticed the time: 2:15 am.

You rolled over and groaned into your pillow, mentally calculating that you if you fell asleep right now you would get 6 hours of sleep. Not terrible, but there was no way you were going to fall asleep on command. Placing your phone on the bedside table, you stared at the ceiling in the darkness. As you contemplated going to find the melatonin, the screen on your phone lit up the room in a dim white light.

Glancing over, you noticed you had a message. Who would be texting me at this time? you wondered, reaching over to grab the device. Bringing it closer to your face, you saw the name of the sender. Of course, you thought, smiling before tapping the screen to open the message. Only Connor would send me something at 3 am.

“While I know you are probably asleep by this point in the evening, I wanted to send along this article I found. It is a rather interesting exploration into the thoughts and motivations of religious worship throughout history. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts.

I hope you are having a good evening.

Connor.”

You tapped the attachment to open the article and briefly skimmed it. You had to admit, it was an interesting article if long-winded. As much as you wanted to read it, you decided against it, knowing it would be there in the morning. But, you definitely had time to send a message to your favorite android.

“Hey, Connor,

Thanks for the article! I looked at it briefly and does seem like something up my alley. Thanks for thinking of me and passing it along. Hopefully, we’ll get a chance to chat soon about it. I, too, am interested in your thoughts about it. I will do my best to read it as quickly as possible.”

Sending along the message, you placed your phone back on the bedside table and rolled over, firmly deciding to get some sleep. However, a few seconds later you heard your phone buzz with a new message. You could ignore it… but…

You picked it up again, seeing that Connor had already responded with a short message. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? It's not healthy for you to get less than 8 hours of rest.”

You laughed to yourself before responding. “Your not my mom. :P”

“It should be “you’re” and you are avoiding the question.”

“Maybe I’m having trouble falling asleep. Or maybe I just like worrying you. Or… maybe both?”

It took several seconds for him to respond and you could see him sighing in your mind’s eye. “I am unsure why you enjoy worrying me. That seems like a rather cruel thing to do to a friend.” You were sure there was intense puppy eyes accompanying that message.

“I just enjoy teasing you, that’s all. No hard feelings? <3”

“I was unaware that intangible ideas could have mechanical properties. You shall have to explain it more fully.”

“... Are you being purposefully obtuse or are you actually confused?”

“Perhaps I am just partaking in this ‘teasing’ you seem to enjoy so much.”

“Fair, fair.” Your phone was quiet for a moment after you sent your response. It didn’t take too long, however, for Connor to return to the issue at hand.

“You never did answer my question: why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep… my mind just won’t be quiet long enough for me to relax. Can’t help but think about all the things I could be or should be doing.”

“What would you do at 3:00 am?”

“It's not so much that I need to do them now, just that it needs to be done. Stuff like cleaning the bathroom, or washing laundry, or other household chores. Also thinking about research or other work. Sometimes a person’s brain just doesn’t want to turn off. :)”

“That seems counterintuitive. The brain needs sleep in order to maintain it’s proper functionality. Why would it keep you from sleeping?”

You had a to chuckle a bit. It was a fair question when you thought about it. “I’m sure there is a scientific hypothesis as to why it does this, but I’m not exactly sure. Maybe because it’s quiet and the brain has time to wander? I think part of it is that I don’t like leaving things unfinished. Another part is that I like to try and organize my day.”

“I shall have to look into it. I am curious about what this particular function is looking to accomplish.”

“Well, when you find out, let me know. It might help he shut it up in the future.”

“I shall. In the meantime, I should let you rest. I am looking forward to our meeting tomorrow at the coffee shop.”

You sighed. This was the third date you had been on together and yet Connor continued to call them “meetings.” It was endearing, but you were starting to wonder if you should explain the difference between the two.

Yawning, you turned back to your phone and typed a quick response. “Of course, Connor. I’ll see you tomorrow.” After hitting send, you turned over in bed in order to place your phone back on your bedside table, blindly looking for the charging cable. Feeling it buzz once more you took a moment to glance at the screen.

“Good night, and sweet dreams. <3”

You smiled to yourself. Maybe he was picking up on some courtship cues after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Would phones still have cord chargers in 2038? These are the things I ponder late at night.


End file.
